Clark Atlanta University proposes to continue the research training programs for undergraduate and graduate students begun in 1999 under the auspices of the Minority Biomedical Research Support (MBRS) Research Initiative for Scientific Enhancement (RISE) program of NIGMS/MORE. The major goal of both programs is to expose students in the disciplines of biological sciences and chemistry to state-of-the-art research in the biomedical sciences in an effort to influence them to pursue research careers in this area. [unreadable] [unreadable] The goals of the undergraduate component of the RISE program are to: 1) Retain students in the science major track; 2) to increase the number of students who apply to graduate programs in the biomedical sciences; and 3) to increase the number of students who are accepted into graduate programs in the biomedical sciences. To keep undergraduate students on course for a career in science, the following strategy will be used. Freshman students accepted into the program will be assigned to the program director (PD) for academic advisement. The Chair of chemistry will act as co-advisor for all chemistry undergraduate RISE students. All undergraduates will be required to form learning community study groups for their science classes. A peer-led leader will be assigned to specific study groups when the PD feels the students need the additional direction. Peer-leaders will direct study group activities, problem solving, and workshops as needed. In addition, students will attend tutorial sessions in English Composition. All undergraduates will meet regularly with the PD to discuss academic problems and to engage in academic enrichment activities. As the students progress through their academic programs the enrichment activities will change so that they are appropriate for the developmental phase of the student. Undergraduate students will begin intramural research experiences at the beginning of the sophomore year and will meet weekly with their research mentor to evaluate their progress. They will be required to do at least two rotations through different laboratories before they settle into a permanent laboratory for the remainder of their undergraduate training. They will also be required to participate in at least one extramural research experience. [unreadable] [unreadable] The goals of the graduate component of the RISE program are to: 1) Increase the number of students who complete the Ph.D. at CAU with a biomedical emphasis; 2) increase the number of publications authored by doctoral students at CAU; and 3) increase the number of degree recipients who enter into post-doctoral training, or a biomedical position in the private or government sectors. Graduate students will be accepted into the RISE program from those admitted to the graduate programs of either the Department of Biological Sciences or the Department of Chemistry. The RISE contribution to their training will be ensure that they are placed in a productive biomedical laboratory of an approved RISE mentor, and that they develop professionally for success as biomedical scientist in academia, government, or the private sector. Students will be participating in the weekly biomedical journal club, the weekly biomedical seminar series, and an annual national meeting in their area of research interest. In addition, students will participate in a series of workshops and activities designed to enhance their professional development. These workshops and activities will include the areas of grant and manuscript writing, research ethics, laboratory management and budgeting, thesis and dissertation preparation, the art of and benefits of mentoring younger students, and preparation for the postdoctoral experience. [unreadable] [unreadable]